Shopping Day Well Kind Of
by xxXSweetMelodiesXxx
Summary: One-shot soulxmaka it started as shopping for school ended with...   i suck at summeries just r&r pls


**A/N: Okay so pleeaaase dont put mean reviews its my first fanfiction ever! And sorry if the characters are OOC. HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT!**

The summer holidays had finally ended and Maka and the gang decided to go back-to-school shopping, (well the girls decided to and roped the guys into it).

Maka looked into the mirror one last time, took a deep breath, then screamed,"SOOUUUL GET OVER HERE** NOW**!"

"Geez, Maka calm down a little, one sec I'm almost done," Soul cried back, and true to his word came totting out of his bedroom and said," Come on, let's go."

Soul led Maka out and, shut the door, locked it twice just to make sure he wont get another Maka-Chop for forgetting to lock it and took off with Maka to meet the others.

After a long walk, they reached the mall and quickly spotted Liz,Patty, and Kid.

"Hey guys," Maka greeted.

"Yo guys 'sup?" Soul asked.

"We're fine, how are you Soul?"Kid said.

"Cool," Soul replied.

Just then Black Star and Tsubaki came up.

"COME ON, LET'S GO NOW THAT A BIG STAR LIKE ME ARRIVED, I MEA-" Black Star rambled but stopped when he saw Maka's threating look and the book in her hand.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Liz exclaimed.

They went into the clothes shop to pick out their uniforms for the new school year.

The girls looked for things to wear while Soul and Black Star had a clothes fight and Kid had a fit about how the fight made the shop asymmetrical until a T-shirt hit Liz's back.

"Okay that's it!" she shrieked and threw a piar of pants onto Black Star.

Then a sundress left Soul's hand and flew straight for Maka's head. She then picked up shorts and aimed for Soul, but he dodged and it hit Kid's face, and Kid took a jacket and it went right on Patty and she cried something about giraffes and shot it right onto Tsubaki's stomach, right when Tsubaki was about to throw it the salesman came.

"HEY YOU LOT GET OUT, YOU ARE _**NOT**_ ALLOWED TO COME HERE AGAIN!" he screamed and shoved them right out the door while the other costumers stared.

"Not cool," Soul muttered under his breath.

"UUUGGHHHHH I saw a really nice skirt that i wanted it looked exactly like my mom's blue one, but now thanks to you guys I can't buy it anymore!" Maka whined.

"If I remember clearly Maka you played too," Soul smirked, but the second he did a book connected to his skull.

"MAKAA-CHOOOP," Maka screeched then a gave a small "hmph" and put the book away.

"Oi where do you keep those books?" Soul whined with a confused look.

"I'm not talking to you," Maka stated.

'Oh boy I must have really pissed her off,' Soul thought.

"Maka," Soul said softly.

"No, Soul go," Maka said.

He put his hands in his jacket pockets and thought ' I'll make it up to her later.'

They all continued to walk through the mall then Soul spotted a necklace which had a small scythe.

"Hey guys go ahead without me," he called out.

"But Soul we're all going home," Tsubaki said.

"Let him go Tsubaki," Maka said giving Soul a cold glare and turned around.

Soul sighed and went into the shop.

"Welcome please may I help you?" the old man behind the counter said

"Yeah, can I have that necklace?" Soul asked.

"Which one?"

"The one with the sycthe, how much is it?"

"Oh that it's for 599.99."

"Okay can I have it wrapped please."

"Yes, sir one minute."

The old man got the necklace, wrapped it then gave it Soul and Soul paid.

The old man smiled and said, "Please come again." as he watched Soul leave.

It was night by the time Soul came home. He looked for Maka and found her locked up in her room.' I think I should tell her tonight, yeah I'll tell her I love her tonight.' Soul quickly dialed the chinese food restraunt and ordered. 15 minutes later the doorbell rang, so he got the food, piad, set the table up then went to Maka's room.

He knocked and said ''Hey,Maka come out please."

"No,"she said

"Maka I have a surprise for you.''

With curiosity Maka cautiously opened her bedroom door.

"Come on in here," Soul cried from the dining table.

She slipped on her slippers and went to find food on the table and a kind of blushing Soul.

''What?'' Maka asked.

''Come eat,'' Soul replied.

They both sat down to eat but they stayed in an uncomfortable silence.'Dammit say something Soul' Soul thought.

''Hey Maka, what was the fuss about that skirt anyways,'' Soul said and cursed himself.

Maka didn't answer then she said, '' What do you want to say Soul?''

"I...I...umm..well...you see.."

"Soul what is it?"

"I...I love you Maka!"

"WHAT!"

"I love you and I got you something," he then took the necklace out of his pocket and Maka gasped and got teary.

"It's lovely, I love you too Soul''

Soul could not believe his ears, but he didnt have to because Maka pushed her lips onto his and he just enjoyed the moment and kissed her back. It was already 12:00 A.M. so they went to sleep for school tommorow, but what surprised Maka was that when she went to her room she found the skirt she wanted on her bed with a note: _I love you, Soul._


End file.
